


I'm no good without you

by lukeisababe



Series: one-shots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum cuddles him, M/M, Michael is scared, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeisababe/pseuds/lukeisababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael lifts the covers before he crawls into the bed, cuddling up to Calum, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. He hears his friend sigh quietly before he feels fingers carding through his hair softly and he smiles against Calum's shoulder. </p><p>“What's wrong?” Calum whispers into his hair and Michael shrugs, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse to why he's here in the middle of the night. </p><p>“Nothing, I was just-” He's cut off by a loud rumble of thunder and he jumps in his friend's arms before he can stop himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm no good without you

**Author's Note:**

> It's Monday and I was bored at work again. As you can tell, I love Malum.

Michael bolts awake in the middle of the night and doesn't realize the cause of it until there's a loud rumble of thunder followed by a bright flash that lights up his entire hotel room. He quickly grabs his phone before he hides under the covers and checks the time on his phone, the bright screen making his eyes squint as he makes out the numbers. _4:27 AM_. Well shit.

 

He used to be scared of a lot of things when he was younger. Thunderstorms were, for some reason, one of them. He'd wake up terrified of the loud noise and the bright flashes, rushing into his parents room to spend the rest of the night there. But as he got older, he obviously couldn't do that anymore and pretended he'd gotten over it if his parents asked when he'd actually spent the rest of the night under his covers with his headphones in his ears, blasting music loudly until the storm was over.

 

Then when they'd gotten bigger and started touring, he'd never spent a night by himself, sharing hotel rooms and having bunk beds just next to each other on the bus. For the first time in his life, he could sleep through thunderstorms without waking up once during the night. Often sleeping better than any of the other boys had.

 

So he thought he'd grown out of it, but, apparently not. Now he's in his own hotel room, because that's a luxury they can afford, and he's shaking slightly as the thunder seems to grow only louder and louder as the flashes gets brighter. He's pretty sure he's going to die, which would be just typical, and he can see the headlines already; _5 Seconds of Summer guitarist Michael Clifford found dead after being hit by lightning in his hotel room while hiding under his covers._ Yeah, he is not gonna let that happen.

 

Not even thinking twice about it or paying any mind at how late, or early, it is, he decides his best choice is to text Calum.

 

**To: _Cal_**

_Hey...u awake?_

 

**From: _Cal_**

_I am now_

 

**To: _Cal_**

_Sry..can I come over?_

 

**From: _Cal_**

_Now?! It's 4:38 in the morning..._

 

**To: _Cal_**

_Pls?_

 

**From: _Cal_**

_Fine..the door is open_

 

Michael immediately jumps out of bed and grabs his key card before leaving the room and walking two doors down the hall where he knows Calum's room is. Sure enough, Calum has propped the door open with a shoe for him and Michael pushes the door open quietly as he steps into the room before he lets it shut behind him. He can vaguely make out the shape of Calum in his bed and he makes his way over quickly, smiling when he sees that his best friend has scooted over and left him some space next to him.

 

Michael lifts the covers before he crawls into the bed, cuddling up to Calum, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. He hears his friend sigh quietly before he feels fingers carding through his hair softly and he smiles against Calum's shoulder.

 

“What's wrong?” Calum whispers into his hair and Michael shrugs, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse to why he's here in the middle of the night.

 

“Nothing, I was just-” He's cut off by a loud rumble of thunder and he jumps in his friend's arms before he can stop himself.

 

“Are you...are you scared of the thunder?” Calum asks him softly and Michael shakes his head no quickly, his eyes shut tightly to block out the flashes that follows the thunder. And he doesn't whimper. He _doesn't_. “I didn't know. Why haven't you said anything?”

 

“I thought it was gone.” Michael admits embarrassedly. What 19 year old is scared of thunderstorms?! “We used to share rooms or sleep on the bus, so I was never alone. I guess it just makes me uncomfortable when I'm by myself.”

 

“Aw Mikey, you should've told us.” Calum replies and puts one of his arms around Michael's shoulders and the other one around his waist, pulling him in closer until Michael's head is resting on his friend's bare chest. The sound of Calum's strong heartbeat right next to his ear calming him down immediately. “It's nothing to be ashamed of. Hell, Ashton's scared of the dark if he's been watching Supernatural and he won't go to sleep unless Luke is sleeping next to him.”

 

Michael snorts. “They always sleep next to each other anyway.”

 

“Well, true, but we could go back to sharing a room if you want to? I wouldn't mind.” Calum suggests and Michael grows even fonder of his friend, which is a thing he didn't think was possible.

 

“We'll see. I'll think about it.” Michael replies, although he's already made his mind up. “Thanks Cal.”

 

“Don't mention it, Mikey. Now go back to sleep if you can, we have to be up in a few hours. I'll be right next to you.”

 

“Okay. Goodnight, love you.” Michael says and blushes when Calum kisses the top of his head.

 

“Night, love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know the drill. Let me know what you thought! Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always welcome and very nice! :) 
> 
> Also, if you happen to have a short prompt or something, let me know and I'll try to write it!


End file.
